obliviafandomcom-20200214-history
Mylabell "Beru" Neko II
Mylabell Neko II, often called by her nickname; "Beru", is a reappearing character in the Oblivia franchise and is the younger twin sister of Jin Neko. She is a main party character in Oblivia - Kurai no Ame. Appearance Beru is a late teenage Nekoid girl with a usually excited or happy expression. She has medium length messy brown hair with a curling cowlick, black cat ears, a brown cat tail with a black tip, and heterochromia iridum; a blue right eye and green left eye. She has two X shaped barrettes in her hair that have two white strings of ribbon coming out of them. She wears a golden cow bell choker with a black collar and a tan midriff vest with an exposed cleavage area. There is a single white button keeping it closed and two brown belts with golden buckles strapped under the breast area. Under the vest is a black fishnet midriff that reaches just halfway up her chest, her stomach and V-line is largely exposed. Beru has yellow arm bands with black leather trimmings that are laced together. She wears large, puffy white shorts with yellow triangular patterns on the waist area. A large silver zipper is centered in the middle surrounded by a square of red lining. A brown belt with a gold buckle fastens the shorts tight with a large red ribbon coming off the top of her left side. The bottom legs of the shorts have form fitting yellow trimmings that hug Beru's legs just above her knees. Beru wears tan Uggs on her feet with fluff at the tops. Personality Beru is a loud and energetic Nekoid from Central Enoch and is one of Hanako's best friends from childhood. Beru enjoys pranks, laughing, gorging on food and napping all day, typical of a cat but annoying to many. Though not very bright, Beru has a heavy and loving heart and her best way to show her affection is through pestering, to which her twin brother, Jin, sees the most torture. Beru has no real goal for joining Ame and co. in stopping the Nightmares other than the good of her heart and having a good time. Upon gaining the ability to use Fulgur Magia, her speed and reaction time increased, making her very nimble and surprisingly precise. She often serves as the beacon that lifts the team's spirits in their darkest hour with comedic relief but on very rare occasions when she is mad, you'd better run for the hills for she does not know how to stop or control her uncommon rage. Beru is extremely perverted, oftentimes speaking of Hanako and Aya's scandalous measurements, secrets, and lacy undergarments as well as groping them and trying to get them in lewd situations on purpose. She finds them adorable, and embarrassing them gives her pride. Because they are so shy, Beru feels like she has to be the one to push them towards love, calling herself "The Matchmaker." Ironically, Beru herself doesn't seem too interested in finding a significant other. Trivia * Beru's first name; Mylabell comes from the name of Anima's pet cat: Myla. She has brown and black fur similar to Beru. * Though Beru and Jin are twins they have reversed heterochromia iridum. * Additionally, though Beru and Jin are cats they wear cowbells on their collars instead. * Beru has gone through the most redesigns in the entire series. * The idea of having twins with a yellow-ish based color palette may come from Vocaloid twins: Rin and Len. * Beru's Electric Gauntlet: Kirin '''is named after the Chinese Mythological Qilin which signifies the passing of a ruler. * The symbol written on '''Kirin (光) is Chinese for "light", referencing the weapon's electric powers. * Both Beru's Ars Arms: Yin and Ars Armor: Black Forgiveness is based on the concept of Yin and Yang. Beru wears the negative side of the duo likely because she is usually happy and cheerful but is enraged during the armor and weapon's debut. Gallery Beru.png|Beru in her Default design: Kitty Bell cheering over her brother's shoulder. Sketch wuh oh time to go by animangaemo-db2vxng.jpg|A more full body image of Beru wearing her Default design: Kitty Bell while using her weapon: Kirin. Navigation